Exp 05
by Lady Manetsu
Summary: Misc. AU: Conan disappeared, but returned a week later with an obviously fake excuse. But what the hell’s UP with him now? He’s acting Weird…
1. Prologue: Sugar and Malt

Title: Wolf-Boy

Author: Manetsu

Summary: Misc. AU: Conan disappeared, but returned a week later with an obviously fake excuse. But what the hell's UP with him now?! He's acting _Weird_...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Rating: PG, for General Content.

Notes: Read too much Tokyo Mew Mew (which belongs to Ikumi Mia and Yoshida Reiko). Results: Completely insane. Hmm... Gave Malt a weird accent. Dunno what sparked that.

9.9.04

* * *

This was a dream. It had to be. After a whole week of tests and injections and weird contraptions stuck on his head, they were letting him go.

Actually, he didn't really think about what they did. He just did what they said. Prolly had something to do with that last shot. Maybe it was a caffeine-y sorta thing...

Hmm... Was caffeine-y a word?

Ah, well. Didn't matter. All he knew was that he was bouncy and happy and felt kinda _drunk_, actually.

And now here was a brown-haired girl his age talking to him.

"- ya tell anybod' what ya saw here, An'jel n' Sh'rry are dead, Cool Guy, DEAD, ya hear us here? D-E-A-D. NO LON'ER AMON' THE LIVIN'. So tell 'em ya were visitin' relatives, like ya said in ya phone call."

Grinning stupidly, he nodding dumbly. This girl was funny...

"An' qui' lookin' at meh like tha', ya hear? Creepin' meh out..."

This last bit was mumbled, but somehow he could discern it above the hotel-place's noisy racket. Quickly, the girl thrust a bag at him and shoved him down the hall out a locked door, down another hall and locked door, a staircase and a lobby, where, in the courtyard (which was just a large bit of flat tar), he was faced with a large, shiny, black car with tinted windows.

"Git in," said the girl. So he did. The seats were new, black leather, and there was a brand-new smell about the car. No bits of dirt or paper anywhere, like in the car his parents owned.

"Havva gudd day at schoo'."

And with that, she slammed the door and the car was off.

* * *

And when the car was gone, Malt called the labs (specifically, the Genetic Engineering ones) and said, "Wha' thuh hell did ya **do** to 'im?"


	2. Reactions: School

Title: Wolf-Boy

Author: Manetsu

Summary: Misc. AU: Conan disappeared, but returned a week later with an obviously fake excuse. But what the hell's UP with him now?! He's acting _Weird_...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Rating: PG, for General Content.

Notes: Didn't sleep at ALL last night, so is here typing up "Reactions: School" for your enjoyment. Have fun for me. Inspiration: Never Cry Wolf by Farley Mowat.

9.10.04

* * *

When the large, shiny, black car screeched to a halt outside the Teitan Elementary School, everyone turned to stare at it, especially a foreign-looking girl of about nine. Her eyes widened just so slightly when she saw the car, and she froze. Then, swiftly, silently, she darted through the crowd, in the direction of the car. The three children she had stood next to called her name, and rushed after her.

When the car's door opened and a small boy her age hopped out, she froze, and the children behind stumbled to halt to avoid knocking her. He looked... _different_. His bangs were streaked with black and bits of silver-white, and he wore a black dog collar around his neck in place of the usual bow tie; he had abandoned his formal-looking outfit in favor of some black jeans and a black tee with a white teardrop and paw-print on the front. But it was his eyes that scared her the most. Where they used to be just bright blue, there were now golden flecks and spots on them, and they were _shining_ slightly.

She'd bet they glowed in the dark.

"E-edogawa-kun...?"

"Haibara-san!" he cried, jumping to her, and, grinning wildly, giving her a massive glomp-hug thing that almost made her lose her balance and fall over. He seemed VERY perky to be wearing all that black... Wait. Stop. Rewind. Long pause. Black...? Oh. CRAP.

"Get OFF her!" came a cry from behind them, and Conan peeked over her shoulder to look at Mitsuhiko being jealous. Very jealous. So very jealous, in fact, that for some reason that Ai could not yet discern, he gave a "WAI!!" and bounced over to Mitsuhiko-kun, Ayumi-kun, and Genta-kun and gave them all very large glomp-hugs, and began to chatter animatedly with Ayumi-kun. They began to walk away, and Conan called brightly over his shoulder, "Come on, Haibara-san!!"

She stared at him.

What the _hell_ was going ON?!

* * *

Mitsuhiko was annoyed. Conan-kun was being VERY close with Ai-Chan. How DARE he?! Conan-kun knew she liked him! And Ai-Chan knew it too. Well, she would. He just had to tell Ai-Chan he loved her, then she'd admit to loving him too, and he'd grow up to be a famous doctor and he'd live in a big house and marry her, and then they'd be together forever and ever!! It was perfect!

But first he had to keep Conan-kun from liking her, and vice- er... vice... vice-versa! That was the phrase. Now they were in math, and Conan-kun was _still_ acting weird. He looked really bored, and he had finished his multiplication tables in 22 seconds! Mitsuhiko had timed him. Now, Ai was starting to look mildly bored too (she had finished in 37 seconds, and had started reading an American magazine), and Conan-kun was resolutely raising his hand like he'd been doing for about three minutes now. Ayumi-chan was almost done and Genta-kun was halfway through with it.

"Oh, ah, yes Edogawa-kun?"

"Do you have any high school work, like advanced algebra or geometry, senpai? I'm bored."

The teacher Looked at him. Really. Mitsuhiko watched as Senpai's expression rapidly changed from boredom to shock to curiosity to amusement.

"I'll get some Edogawa-kun." So she had decided to go along with him. Conan-kun couldn't do high school work! Even Ai-Chan couldn't do high school work, and she was probably the smartest in the class.

"Could you bring answer sheets to? I want to check my work."

He started to look around at the students again, but something caught his eye. Ai-Chan was facing Conan-kun with a look of pure rage on her face, and she was hissing, "Are you _crazy_?!"

"What?" he whispered back to her. "I am. I feel like my brain's gonna fall to _pieces_ here! I. Am. Bored. As. Hell."

Mitsuhiko gave a small gasp. Conan couldn't swear in front of Ai-Chan! It WASN'T allowed. Really.

"Hell's actually kind of light for this place, but we can discuss this _later_."

Mitsuhiko made a mental note to follow them home after he finished being traumatized. _His_ A-Chan! _Swearing_! He would have to investigate this.

At this point Senpai re-entered the room, carrying a few sheets of paper. She set them on Conan-kun's desk and walked back to the front of the room, giggling slightly.

Ai-Chan sighed and tapped Conan-kun on the shoulder. He smirked at her, she scowled at him and he handed her a couple sheets, still smirking.

They rushed through the problems as if they were racing. A few times they asked Senpai for some blank paper, and a couple more times Ai-Chan tapped on Conan-kun's shoulder,

and he gave her more work. When they were done, Ai-Chan whirled on Conan-kun and whispered, "Forty-eight out of fifty! Beat _that_!"

He waved his papers at her and said, "Forty-nine out of fifty. I just got 42 wrong."

"I got that one right, but I got 28 and 46 wrong."

"You probably multiplied _n_ by _x_ instead of _5s_."

"_5s_ is _x_. And you divided _y_ by _z_ instead of _x_ in 42. It was 86!"

"No, it wasn't! I checked it! And _x_ squared was _z_."

Mitsuhiko stared.

What was going ON today?!

* * *

Ayumi couldn't find anything to do. She had finished her lunch, but Genta-kun was still stuffing himself. Conan-kun had gone off to play without eating, and Ai-chan had followed him with her lunch, and then Mitsuhiko-kun had followed them to spy. Ayumi had asked him if he ever spied on her. He had said no and run off.

After thinking such trivial thoughts as these for a little while, Ayumi decided to go spy on Conan-kun and Ai-chan with Mitsuhiko-kun.

She crept from the cafeteria to the playground, and around some supply sheds until she came upon Mitsuhiko-kun peeking around a corner, where she could hear raised voices. She joined Mitsuhiko-kun in his mission.

"-kill you if you're not careful around them! You know what they did to me! Do you want to be -"

"So you'd rather die than put me in danger?"

Ai stopped moving suddenly. She turned away from Conan-kun and started shaking, like she was crying.

"Huh. So you like me, eh?"

In a flurry of movement, Ai whirled around, and a moment later, her fist was where Conan-kun's face had been just seconds before. He was a few feet away from there, watching her with cool eyes. Ayumi gasped softly.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN _ASS_, KUDO! _I HATE YOU!!_"

Ayumi could now see that Ai-chan was shaking with rage, not crying, though her eyes were slightly moist.

"You're just like you were before. What the hell _happened_ to you? What did they _do_ to you, Shinichi-kun?"

Why was Ai-chan calling Conan-kun by Shinichi-onii-san's name? What was going on? This was beginning to scare her.

Ai-chan suddenly stormed out of the space between the two sheds, not noticing Ayumi and Mitsuhiko-kun is her emotional turmoil. Silence for a few seconds; then...

"Was it something I said?"

"Of course it was. Idiot, you're so clueless."

A girl about Shinchi-onii-san and Ran-nee-chan's age was sitting on the fence between the sheds. She had shoulder-length, wild brown hair, and bright blue eyes, like Conan-kun and Shinichi-onii-san's had been. Her face held an amused expression, and she was dressed in all black.

"Brandy."

"Cool Guy."

They glared defiantly at each other for a few moments before the girl looked helplessly up at the sky. Brandy. Odd name for a teenage girl.

"I _hate_ this. I _hate_ being one of their goddamn science projects!"

Conan-kun chuckled dryly.

"It's actually kind of fun. Wolves take emotions to the extreme, you know."

"Just as cats stay calm all the time. By the way..."

Brandy turned to look down at Conan-kun. Ayumi looked confusedly from one to the other. Cats? Wolves? _Science experiments?_ What was _happening_? What had gone on during the last week?

"Sherry doesn't know what emotion _is_. She's spent seventeen years with a perfect poker face on, and I don't think she intends to change."

"How would _you_ know?" Conan-kun spat at her.

"I _grew up_ with 'Haibara Ai.' I know her better than anyone in the world, Cool Guy. Oh, and the organization gave you a present. You'll find it when you get out of school."

Shaking and breathing heavily, Ayumi turned away from the scene. Eyes wide, Mitsuhiko-kun faced her. Stumbling to their feet, they ran back to the cafeteria.

When he came back in, Conan-kun looked _very, very_ angry.

She could only stare at him.

What had happened to him?

* * *

Genta was CONFUSED. Really, really confused, like when he did math. Only it was people who were the problems. Ayumi-Chan and Mitsuhiko-kun had run back into the cafeteria, looking really, really scared, and Conan-kun came in late, looking twice as angry as they had looked scared.

That didn't make sense.

Whatever.

"_What?!"_

"Huh?"

Genta blinked. He'd been staring dazedly at Conan-kun, who had finally noticed and snapped at him. "Uh, sorry Conan-kun."

Conan-kun glared at him for a little bit longer, then returned to his Kanji.

Genta stared at him.

What was going on today???


	3. Reactions: Home

Title: Exp. 05 (Formerly: Wolf-Boy)

Author: Manetsu

Summary: Misc. AU: Conan disappeared, but returned a week later with an obviously fake excuse. But what the hell's UP with him now?! He's acting _Weird_...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Rating: PG, for General Content.

Notes: 9.10: Has decided to be productive and get two chapters out in one day. Will probably post tomorrow though. Inspiration: Never Cry Wolf by Farley Mowat. 9.11: Got four paragraphs done yesterday. Meh. (Edit: No, this has nothing to do with Werewolves or Wolf's Rain, though the sixth chapter is inspired by Wolf's Rain. It's a great show, isn't it? By the way, note the inferences to the Black Organization's Genetic Engineering Labs. They want to create the perfect human, remember? If they have to bend the rules a little to get to that goal, they won't hesitate to.) Inspiration: Nothing in particular.

9.10-11.04

* * *

By the time Conan got out of school, he had completely forgotten about the present that Brandy had mentioned. After she had said that, she had started on about how weird the others were, and she had started making dog jokes. When he had calmly informed her that it was not dog, but wolf, she had giggled and kept on going, after which he had had to shut her up.

Needless to say, that particular scar would be hard to cover up.

That had cheered him up for a while while Brandy had bandaged her arm. Then she told him that he still had to go in for a "check up" the following day and make sure he burned all the extra energy he had now. Then she had looked up at the sky thoughtfully and remarked, "And eat small meals. If you stuff yourself you won't have to eat for weeks, and _that_ would look VERY suspicious."

And Conan hated being lectured. Especially if it was by a girl a year younger than him.

So he had stormed out of the building the second the bell had rung, obviously not watching where he was going...

And almost tripped over a little puppy.

After swearing under his breath for almost a minute while he took out some tape and gauze to cover up the wound on his ankle, he took a closer look at it, and fell over with shock. It was a _wolf_ puppy! The small black creature yipped at him as he took in the silver-white tips on it's ears and paws, and it's white muzzle and underside.

'_It looks just like...!_'

Shaking this particular thought out of his head, he remarked, "Brandy, you have a _sick_ sense of humor."

Conan took the puppy in his arms, and looked around at the surrounding trees and fences. She must have -

'_There!_'

Not five feet from where he stood, there was a scruffy brown cat twitching her tail on a fencepost. Her wild fur was blowing slightly in the early-spring wind, and her bright-blue eyes were shining with glee. Her grin rivaled that of a Cheshire cat's, and there was a black bow around her neck. The white, teardrop shaped tag had a black paw-print on it, just like on Conan's black shirt. And... yes, a small _02_ on the flip side.

Just like his. But his said _05_.

Conan gave the cat an annoyed look and started to walk away when he heard a small tinkle from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw another collar; but when he picked it up, he realized this one was smaller, and the tag said _Property of Kudo Shinichi_.

Conan smiled and tucked it into his pocket. He'd put it on the puppy when they got home.

* * *

Mouri Ran was worried. Conan's teacher had called to ask if he had come home for a while during recess, because he'd come in late looking quite upset, and he snapped at anyone who tried to talk to him. Now he was late coming home. She sighed.

Of course, the fact he hadn't come home after being gone a whole week and going straight to school was very odd too. Plus she'd just gotten a call from a doctor on the other side of town saying he had an appointment to check to if he was okay after having a twenty-four hour stomach-flu. She'd never heard of "twenty-four hour stomach-flu."

Currently she was sitting on the couch, looking out the front window for him. Her dad was laying half on his desk and half on his chair in a stupor. She sighed again.

"Hiyo, Ran, I'm home!"

She flipped around. The voice had come from the stairs, but she hadn't seen or heard anyone come in!

"C-conan-kun? I-is that you?"

He opened the door and set his bag on the table.

Looking around, he commented, "Yeesh, it's a dump in here. What did you let the old man _do_ while I was gone?"

"Conan-kun! You've been gone a whole week, and all you can do is tell me how bad a housekeeper I've been?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, with his head cocked to the side. "Sorry."

She realized he had grown a tiny bit while he was gone, and he wasn't wearing his glasses, or his bow tie. Her eyes widened slightly.

_'He looks so much like Shinichi...'_

Shaking her head and banishing all thoughts of her absent boyfriend, she chided, "And what have you done to your hair? You look like an American rock star!"

"My cousin took me to a barbershop and I decided it would look cool."

Huffing, Ran went over to him and dragged him to the kitchen, where she proceeded to make him eat a bowl of miso soup. She then continued her interrogation.

"Which relatives, Conan? Why didn't you go there when you came here in the first place?"

"I was visiting my cousin twice removed, Kuroba Kaito, and his friend Koizumi Akako. When I came here, I didn't know Kaito lived in Tokyo. Plus he's a magician and would have ended up giving me a heart attack if I'd lived with _him_ for two and a half years, with all his pranks and tricks."

"Okay... So what's happened to you eyes?"

"Not sure. I got some of Kaito's glittery stuff in them. I think it might have been expired flash powder."

"Wouldn't your eyes have blown up?"

"Kaito told me that they wouldn't, and they feel alright."

"So who's Koizumi Akako?"

"She's a witch."

Ran looked at him, exasperated, "Don't say that about _anyone_, Conan. Where are you manners? Did you leave them at 'Kaito's' house?"

"No, _really_! She's a dark ritual sorceress. I think I even saw a black demonic bunny with wings at her house. Actually it's more of a mansion, but who cares?"

"Conan, I've never met these people! I'm just making sure you're alright!"

He looked at her, slightly amused. He opened his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it, and shutting his mouth. Annoyed, he stated, "I'm absolutely fine, Ran! I've never felt better in my life. Really." And he got up to get more soup.

She stared at him.

What had happened to her cute, polite little Conan-kun?

* * *

Mouri Kogoro had no idea what had gone on as he slept. So he was quite confused when he walked into the kitchen to see Ran sitting at the table and staring at Conan, who appeared to have gone Goth and was sitting across from her. Being the sensible person he was, he immediately assumed that someone had replaced the boy, and asked, "Who're you?"

Conan stared at him for a moment before whacking his head on the table. Which didn't really help the situation, because then his bowl of soup flipped over and decided to get in his hair and fall to the floor. He groaned and went to get a wet towel to clean up his hair and the floor, after which he looked Kogoro straight in the eye, sighed, and said, "I'm Conan, remember? The kid that's lived with you for a couple years now?"

"You're...different."

"Ask Ran. I'm not about to explain again."

"He's been with his distant cousin Kuroba Kaito, apparently. And Koizumi Akako."

"Oh."

"Dolt. You actually forgot me? You're pathetic," Conan commented coldly. He got up to get more soup before continuing. "Kaito hadn't seen me since I was five, and he still remembered what I looked like, even thought I've chance a lot since I was a toddler." He sniffed contemptibly.

"So you're saying I'm dull?!"

"Exactly. See, he finally gets it, Daisuke."

A small yip from the floor announced the presence of the little puppy neither Ran nor Kogoro had noticed, but had been following Conan around the house since he had held the door open for it.

"What's _that_?" demanded Kogoro, pointing at the puppy.

"It's a dog, Kogoro-jii. You know, those things with four legs that bark?" said Conan, smiling charmingly.

"Don't be smart with me! Where'd you get it? Is it sick?"

"If you absolutely must know, another of Kaito's friends, Kari, got Daisuke for me. She thinks I need someone to talk to."

"What breed is he?" asked Ran, kneeling down to pet Daisuke.

"He's a mix; A fourth German Shepherd, a fourth Border Collie, and a fourth Malamute. B- Kari got him in America."

"She just gave you her dog?" Ran asked, sounding a little flabbergasted.

"Yeah. She's got a few."

Ran went back to petting the dog, who was now on his back. After a minute or two, she stopped suddenly and asked, "What's the other fourth, Conan-kun?"

"Err... Um- well-"

"Conan-kun," interrupted Ran calmly, "Is this dog part wolf?"

"Uh... Maybe. But it's okay!" Replied Conan nervously. "Wolves are really smart and loyal to their pack, and Daisuke sees me as his new pack, and the Border Collie, German Shepherd, and Alaskan Malamute blood makes him more tame, smart, and strong."

Ran stared at the dog.

Kogoro stared at Conan.

What the hell had the boy been doing?!


	4. CheckUp: With Ai

Title: Exp. 05

Author: Manetsu

Summary: Furred AU: Conan disappeared, but returned a week later with an obviously fake excuse. But what the hell's UP with him now?! He's acting _Weird_...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Rating: PG, for General Content.

Notes: 9.12: Has gone weird again after typing up Bryony's Character Sketch. Will Post that in fiction press eventually. In answer to PRIVATE's review: I felt that "Wolf Boy" was rather incriminating, and no I do not wait around for everyone to log off. I don't have that kind of time. Really. By the end of the second paragraph (and if you've read my disclaimers), you should know who the first four are. Next chapter you shall know who the sixth is. Laughs evilly Inspiration: Nothing in particular. 9.13: Not much done. Inspiration: Nothing in particular. 9.14: Forgot to mention this, but last chap was the last of the Reactions sequences. Now the first CheckUp chapter. Inspiration: Julie's Wolf Pack by Jean Craighead George. 9.15: GODDAMMIT!! This is taking absolutely FOREVER! I've decided to include a Consequences chapter to this so it'll be longer. (EDIT: English words will be in **bold**.)

PYRO-CHAN GET OVER HERE AND READ MY STORY!!!!!!!!

9.12-15.04

* * *

Conan looked up at the house in front of him resignedly and sighed. Next to him, Daisuke whimpered. The front room was dark, and the beginning of daylight savings time hadn't yet come around. At seven o' clock, the place looked like it was haunted or something.

Conan sighed again before continuing towards the gate, mulling over his thoughts as he went. No, he hadn't outright lied to Ran; but he hadn't really told her the whole truth, either. He had been with Kaito and Akako and "Kari," but not exactly at Kaito's house. Ran was the one who thought he had been there, right?

And his hair _did_ look awesome.

Of, course, technically Kaito hadn't been his relative when he'd come; just recently had Conan realized Kaito even existed. Akako said that Kaito's best friend thought she was going to have a heart attack every other day, and she just went to school with him, so that was a taken truth.

They had purposefully put shiny golden stuff in his eyes (courtesy of Kaito's magic room, which Akako wasn't allowed to see.), so they would come out the right color; and even Kaito wasn't sure what it was. He just assured Conan that he'd never let him put explosive powder in his eyes.

The "black demon bunny with wings" comment was from Kaito's friend Hakuba Saguru (the same one from the "Big Creepy Mansion and False Kid" case... what was it called? Oh yeah; Sunset Mansion... Hm. Small world.), who swore that she turned her classmates into rodents and attempted to feed them to her pet.

Okay, so the "Kaito hasn't seen me since I was five" line had been an outright lie, but the only one.

And Daisuke _had_ been created from Shikoku, Akita Inu, Alaskan Malamute and Wolf (though his genes were primarily wolf). He hadn't been created in America, but by someone from America. That counted for something, right?

Yet another sigh. He didn't seem to be any closer to the door.

It started to rain.

Shaking his head, Conan firmly told his conscious to shut up. He walked a little quicker.

What were a few more lies? There wasn't much else he could lie about.

* * *

_Drip...drip..._

He stared at the blood.

_Clink._

"This is the last one. You can stop fidgeting."

_Drip...drip..._

"**Ferchris_sake's_**, Haibara, I'm not a goddamned blood bank!"

Ai stared at him. (Let's pretend Ai can speak English. Kay? Kay! Kay.)

"Where'd you learn _that_ ... ah... _phrase_?"

"Err... Nowhere. Could you finish already?"

"_That_ ... ah... _phrase_" had been learned in the lab. Charm had taught it to him when he ran out of swearwords for pain. As well as a few others, which shall not be mentioned in this particular story.

Ai looked at him surreptiously for a few more moments before she continued.

"I'll test these tomorrow, after you come back from that appointment of yours. I don't see why you don't just let _me_ check with these samples," she sniffed as she put the last bottle in the temperature-controlled cabinet she had plundered from the main lab. They were currently in the lab Ai used for testing; Conan was sitting on a 2 and a half-foot tall table while Ai was turning the dial on the cabinet to 96 derees farenheit. Daisuke was sleeping on the floor. The large rats in the cages on the low countertops chattered as Agasa opened the sterile metal door.

"Ai, Conan. You've got a phone call from Teiten Elementary."

Hakase's expression was reflected his personality; it seemed as if he was trying to look solemn, perhaps even grave. Unfortunately he was failing miserably, and it looked as if he was trying to conceal a very wide grin and keep from laughing uproariously, while still attempting to hold previous said expressions.

It looked quite odd, to say the least.

"What's up?" asked Conan, with his head cocked to the side as Ai went to take the phone. She pressed the speakerphone button and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the secretary of Teitan Elementary. You would be Haibara Ai, tehn?" said the voice on the phone.

Ai blinked, "Yes..."

"Edogawa Conan is there too, right?"

"Just get to the point."

"Well... Your senpai dragged out an interesting pile of paper out of the recycling bin."

Silence. Ai's eyes widened slightly. Agasa beamed. Conan grinned.

The rats squeaked.

"Hello? Are you there, Miss Haibara?"

"Yes... I'm here..." Ai said quietly.

"Well, you do know that was high school work, right?" the secretary sounded quite excited now. "We'd like to transfer you and Conan to Teitan High."

"W-what?"

"We'd like you to visit the school tomorrow, and think it over over the weekend. We'll take care of the paperwork, of course, and you can visit classes with Mouri Ran so you won't be all alone. How does that sound?"

Conan grabbed the phone from Ai and said, "That'd be great. What should we bring?"

Ai stared at him as the secretary replied perkily, "Just a lunch. You can, of course, just watch for physical education, seeing as you're a little on the ... small... side."

"I think I'd like to participate a little, " said Conan as Ai continued to stare and Daisuke looked up.

"Great! Have Kogoro call us with your decision on Monday!"

"Eh, could I have Ran-neechan call instead? K-Mouri-san might be busy with a case, after all!" said Conan brightly. Ai and Agasa sweat-dropped together. Daisuke snickered unnoticeably.

"Teitan High will expect you at 7:30 tomorrow morning. If you have any questions during your visit, please ask Miss Mouri, or the secretary of Teitan High School! Good night!" And with that, the phone went dead.

Another long silence as interrupted only when the phone started beeping. Conan ran out of the room to put it back, the wide grin still plastered oddly all over his face. Daisuke got up and loped floppily after him, seeing as his small size still slightly hindered his movement. Ai and Agasa were silent for a while.

The rats continued to scuffle about and chatter.

"This is good news, Ai. Now we'll have less of a problem obtaining certain chemicals you might need," Agasa said, glancing at the young scientist standing a few feet from him. "-So why are you so – so – down?"

"That woman from the FBI works there. The English teacher... She'll take me to jail if she finds out."

(A/N: I don't know the details of what happened in Vol. 42, and I have almost no way of finding out. If Jodie _does_ know about Ai, I will not change this. It would be a very big hassle, and it would also seriously affect the plot. So please to not e-mail or flame me demanding me to change this. Also, I am undecided about whether or not Jodie will know about Conan being Shinichi in this, but she probably will. You will know when the time comes.)

Agasa's brow wrinkled in thought. "That could be a potential problem, but only if an organization member were to appear at the school, which we know for almost certain they won't try for a long while..."

"Unless they get desperate."

"At which point we should have a back up plan."

"And what type of brilliant idea for this do you have now? Is it, pray tell, a nuclear weapon disguised as, maybe, a pencil? Or perhaps something bigger?"

"No, Ai, it is something much better and more school appropriate!"

"Dear god."


End file.
